


Fun

by Bellaledrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: Bellatrix accidentally implies that Voldemort is not satisfying her needs. Now it is up to him to show her of what he can give her, whilst reminding her of whose really in control.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 13





	Fun

He looked up as Bellatrix entered the room, head high and clothes bloody.  
"Playing with your assignments again, Bella?" he asked, his eyes running over her body. She smiled, loving the way the shortened form of her name sounded from his lips.  
"Just a little, My Lord." she admitted before brazenly adding, "It's no fun if you just kill them straight away."  
"And do I not entertain you enough, Bella?" he said coldly. "Do I not provide enough 'fun' for you?"  
The implication of what he was insinuating was not lost on her and she hurried to rectify the situation.  
"Of course not, Master." she gushed. "You give me everything I could ever want. More than I deserve."  
"More than you deserve? You do not think you deserve the very physical demonstration of how entertaining I can be that I was about to give you?" he shrugged lightly, before looking back at the papers on his desk, reaching for his wand. "Not matter then. You are dismissed."  
"I... My Lord... Maybe..." Bellatrix stuttered.  
Voldemort chuckled at her insecurity. Standing, he crossed the room to her in long strides running his hands down her sides, gently brushing the sides of her breasts before fixing them on her hips. He pulled them until they were flush, his arousal pressing into stomach. She moaned as his lips latched onto the pulse point on her neck, her hands flying to his chest and neck.  
"No touching, Bella." he said as he detached her hands from his body. "You'll ruin the fun."  
He led her out of his study and up the stairs to his bedroom, pausing halfway up to drag her lips to his, his tongue demanding entrance. He could hear her moaning as her pushed her through the doorway and onto the bed. No doubt she would be wet down there already, she always was.  
Standing back, he looked down at her sprawled on his bed before commanding,  
"Strip."  
She made short work of her dress and spent little longer on her underwear. They had done this enough for her not to bother with a sexy strip-tease. She was aching for him and had little desire for foreplay this evening. Once free of her clothes, she knelt on the bed and waited for his next command. He slowly removed his outer robes and laid them carefully on a chair before returning his attention to the woman on his bed. He could sense her impatience and thought about slowing things down, just to torture her. Undoing his trousers, he stepped out of them folding them next to his robes, his cock straining against his underwear. As he walked towards the bed, Bella's eyes fixed on the bulge of his underwear, hungry for more than just looking.  
"Take it out and suck it." He commanded, kneeling on the bed to give her a better angle. Her hands shot out and tugged down his underwear, freeing his cock. She took it in her hands before placing a kiss gently on the end. Bellatrix ran her tongue down the length of his cock before taking it slowly in her mouth and it was all her Master could do not to thrust in fully. She carried on sucking whilst one hand came up to cup his balls, delicate fingers running over one, then the over. Pulling off until only his tip remained inside her mouth, she hummed around him. He grabbed her hair and yanked her away from him. Confused she looked back at him,  
"Keep that up and it will be over too soon. I still plan on fucking you until you can't breathe." he spat, dragging her back towards him by her ankle.  
He leaned over her, lining his cock up with her entrance and pushed in without any warning. She gasped at the sudden invasion of her body, but feelings soon turned to pleasure as he continued to thrust into her; hard and fast, with his hips smacking hers on every stroke. It wasn't long before they both were driven to the edge of oblivion. Kissing his way up her body he placed his lips by her ear and he continued to thrust into her.  
"Don't you dare come until I tell you to." He snarled. He thrust twice more before spilling himself inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut and begged her body to obey her Master, but the sensations were overwhelming. She shut her eyes as a tear slipped down her face, her inner muscles pulsed around his cock as her orgasm rolling through her body. Opening her eyes slowly, she met his stony gaze; his eyes full of anger. The last thing she remembered that night was her Master's fight swinging down towards her face.


End file.
